WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
WoL: World of LEGO, formerly known as "Gates of Fire" and "The Flaws of Imperfection", is the first book in The World of LEGO franchise. Plot After receiving a video transmission from missing agent Charge, Brick Brothers Agent and Trigger Happy are assigned to go on a mission to locate him. Unfortunately, their space ship is ambushed by pirates forcing them to take an escape pod to a nearby planet. Now, the brothers must lead a small team of Space Police and misfits as their search for the missing agent turns into more than a rescue mission. Characters Main Protagonists * The Brick Brothers: ** Agent / King Christiansen: "You know, I honestly didn't think you were that stupid." A technology genius, Agent, or "Age", is the brains of the group. He is equipped with the enchanted (electricity powered) sword Excalibrick which has the ability to transform in to anything. Age is usually very patient, but not when put under extreme stress, such as the antics of his brother Trigger Happy. ** Trigger Happy / Kevin Christiansen: "Standard plasma beams? Pretty common, but I'll keep it." The name says it all, Trigger Happy, or "Trig", is a gun loving superhero with a large arsenal of weapons and a reckless attitude. From any mission he and Agent have been on, he likes to take a villain's gun as a trophy. Trig is almost always paired with his brother, Agent, with whom he half the time gets along with. * Pepper Roni: "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I should do something instead of nothing." Pepper is a young Space Police rookie and son of SP legend Bill Roni. Due to a tragic disaster, Pepper never met his father personally but is determined to become a great hero just as he was. Even when situations seem hopeless for him, he always manages to stay courageous. * Johnny Thunder: "Danger's my best friend! We have lunch dates all the time." Johnny Thunder is an Australian adventurer and freelance superhero. He'll help anyone out as long as there is danger involved! But under his rough and fearless personality, Thunder has a softer side that he is not afraid to reveal when necessary. Antagonists * Dr. Inferno / Icarax Inferno: "I don't hate him because he scarred my eye, I hate him because he scarred my credibility!" This arrogant mad doctor is a wanted criminal throughout the galaxy for the illegal weaponry created by him and sold by his company, Inferno Enterprises! He has a horribly-scarred left eye, but chooses not to wear an eye-patch so he can intimidate foes. * Rench: "The Space Police are the true villains," Trig's impatient rival and a high-ranking Blacktronian general, Rench will do any mission that involves hurting someone. He doesn't usually get along with Inferno, but still considers him useful to the Blacktron cause. * Magma Drones: "Beep, boop." Magma Drones are Inferno's first attempt to create robot foot soldiers for Blacktron. Despite proving to be effective in battle, Inferno claims to have something better in mind. * Battle Mech: "Mission accomplished." An improved version of the Magma Drone with the mind of a skilled assassin. Inferno created the Mech in hopes of making Blacktron unstoppable. If more of these are made, this will surely become the case. '''Anti-heroes' * Vezon: "A quote? Hmm, I can't think of one off the top of my head. Maybe I could-- hey! Don't type this down!" Humorous, not too well in the head, and possessing the ability to teleport, Vezon is his own boss. He does whatever he likes no matter how annoyed someone else might get. No one is sure what type of alien he is, since he teleported to this world from a parallel dimension. Story Author's Intro In the year 2006, I got my first LEGO set. It was a small BIONICLE set of the Matoran Kazi. Looking at the constructed little guy, I began to get curious of how this characters personality was like. I eventually dug deeper into the BIONICLE story and became a fan of the marvelous mythology. I later decided to check out the other themes, falling in love with there story-lines as well. Next to BIONICLE, EXO-FORCE was my second favorite theme because of the comics that had been posted on the themes website. This was a jump-start that made me into the LEGO fanatic I am now. Pretty soon, I came up with the idea to connect the great themes of LEGO together like bricks so I could build one big story that revolved around them. I would like to thank Greg Farshtey for creating the story-lines of the first two magnificent themes I mentioned earlier. If it hadn't been for your creativity, The World of LEGO would probably not exist. I would also like to thank my friend and editor BrickfilmNut for helping me with the punctuation in my story. One last thanks goes to editor SuperSpyX for showing me that I should be more dramatic with this story. I would have never thought someone would be nice enough to help me out when I first started this story. Sincerely, Kingpinn02 Introduction to Minifigures Before you start reading the story, you should know what a minifigure is. A minifigure, or minifig, is a humanoid body shape that will be used by most characters in the story. They are made up of nine pieces: two legs, a waist, a torso, two hands, two arms, and a head. The head may have a hair or hat piece on top, but there are a few who leave their head bald. Human-like creatures have round heads with a little "stud" on top to place hair or hats, while aliens and other creatures can have headpieces that come in a variety of shapes depending on the species. A human minifig's face consists of a yellow skin tone, eye brows in varying colours, two black eyes with white pupils, and a mouth. They have no nose at all but still manage to have a sense of smell, the reason for which is never focused on. A minifig can also separate all of his or her nine parts and still stay "alive". As said before, most of the characters in this story are minifigures. If there is a character that is not a minifigure, their appearance will be explained. Prologue Agent and Trigger Happy had been captured and tied up back to back, seated on some cold metal chairs. The predicament reminded Age of similar ones in old action movies, though he decided not to voice that thought right now. Their weapons had been placed on a beige table, placed their by their captors, the alien thugs of the Black Hole Gang. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. He wore a purple suit with a fedora of the same color. His face was pale and had four tentacles, which made up his... mouth? No one could ever really think of a better thing to call it. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. The boss slowly sauntered around the captives, looking at them from under the brim of his fedora. "Stop moving!" whispered Trig to his partner. "Stop whining!" replied Agent in another whisper. Brick Daddy's mouth had curved to an evil smirk. "Mmh. You did well Kranxx." His voice was raspy and cold. "I helped as well, boss!" said a grey stalk-eyed alien named Squidman, hoping to get recognition. Instead, the crime boss grunted at him and looked back at the hostages. "Well, if it ain't our friends, the famous Brick Brothers!" said Brick Daddy with his evil smirk growing. "You idiots still in the Minor League?" "Is the Black Hole Gang still the sorriest set of thugs in the galaxy?" joked Trig with a smirk on his face. Trigger Happy wore a black beanie over his head and had a robotic device on his left eye for aiming purposes with guns. He was wearing a black leather suit with a badge. "For all I know, you four might be the only members! It's really sad." the cocky superhero added. Age couldn't help but chuckle at Trig's statement. He wanted to say something funny, but couldn't think of anything. However, Brick Daddy showed he was less then fond of Trig's comment when his tentacles curled and his face turned red with anger. "Jawson!" he shouted as a bulky, grey piranha looking alien came forward. The alien took out a grey pistol-looking gun and pointed it at Trig's head. "Ya' better not try the boss's patience!" warned Jawson. "Excuse me, Mr. Daddy?" said Agent in a casual tone -- or at least, casual for someone who had just been tied up against his will. Agent was wearing a lime green and navy blue uniform that had a capital "A" on the left corner near his shoulder. He also wore techie-looking glasses with lime green lens to match with his outfit. "We need to ask you a question." "Sure," rasped Brick Daddy mockingly. "Ask away." "There was a Space Police officer patrolling here in Futron City," started Age, ignoring Brick Daddy's patronizing tone. "He never came back to Earth." Trig stared hard at Brick Daddy. "What do you know about him, ugly?" Jawson pulled back the slide of his gun to ready it for shooting. "Shut up, Trig!" said Agent with a look of concern. "Don't worry about it," replied his brother. "This guy looks like he can't even use a slingshot!" Jawson growled with an expression even more furious then Brick Daddy's. "Lemme' shoot'em boss!" "Not now, Jawson," replied the kingpin. "Let's wait till he get's real annoying," "Now, about that question..." said Brick Daddy as he lifted his hand to his chin, or what looked like a chin, and made a thinking pose. "Hmm... Oh, yah!" said the kingpin with the snap of a finger. "I remember this one time when my buddies jumped an S.P. guy. Might be the one your looking for." "You better have kept him in one piece!" said Trig in a serious face. "Yah, I didn't harm him," replied Brick Daddy, following a sinister laugh. "But I can't guarantee Blacktron will keep him comfortable!" he added. Agent's face turned to shock with the added feeling of butterflies in his stomach. "Space rat!" spat an enraged Trigger Happy. "Now boss?" asked Jawson. "Yah, go ahead." replied Brick Daddy. But before Jawson could pull the trigger, Trig had been freed from his trap. He quickly kicked Jawson's hand causing the pistol to fly in the air, landing in Trig's hand. Trig aimed the gun at Jawson, pulling the trigger to release a blue beam that broke the alien's body in to pieces. "I hope the same thing happens to you, FREAK!" yelled Jawson's disembodied head as it lay on its left cheek. "Standard plasma?" said Trig as he gave the gun an unappealing look. "Pretty common, but I'll keep it." Brick Daddy was filled with anger ounce again. "Oh, before you ask," started Trig as he pulled out a knife. "Can I'' ask why you guys didn't search us?" "You idiots were supposed to check them for weapons!" yelled the boss angrily at his dim henchmen. The two gang members quickly went to fight Agent and Trigger as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at Agent, hitting him hard. Agent punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Trig was having trouble with Squidman. As he aimed his gun at the stalk eyed freak, the alien's tongue stretched like a frog's and grabbed the gun. As the tongue reentered Squidman's mouth with the gun, he chewed it hard and swallowed. As Kranxx continued to punch Agent around, Age attempted to reach a black cylindrical device on the beige table. Before he could grab it, Kranxx pushed him on the floor. Squidman and Trig ran toward each other and began to wrestle. Trig wrestled his body on the floor and punched his face to get him unconscious. Kranxx grabbed the black cylindrical device, wondering why Agent would reach for it. "No!" screamed Agent, still on the floor, with his face in horror. "Whatever you do, don't throw it at me!" Kranxx smiled as his face turned to a sinister expression. He threw the device at Age, wondering how the hero would meet his demise. Instead, Agent's face changed to a smirk as he grabbed the device and laughed at Kranxx's mistake. "You know, I honestly didn't think you were that stupid." The top of the device transformed in to a silver blade as it took the form of a sword. Age stood up as Kranxx slowly walked backwards, knowing he would not be able to fight against his sword. Kranxx then quickly turned to run away from Age, but it had been to late. The hero waved his sword toward Kranxx causing his body to break in to many pieces as Jawson's had. "Now lets get Brick Daddy," said Trig as he picked up his guns from the table with a confident smile. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his black limo. The limo replaced wheels with hover pads. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver. "They're not important. Now drive," demanded Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said Age. "I hope so," replied Trig with a frustrated expression. I '''THIS PART OF THE STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION' "NINJA GO! NINJA GO!" Pepper yawned as he woke up to the loud irritating noise. He was lay on his bed next to a set of drawers on the left that had a lamp and an alarm clock sitting on top of them. The alarm clock's whirling green ninja, and corresponding green "tornado", spun around wildly. "NINJA GO! NINJA GO! NINJA GO!" "Morning, Green Ninja." yawned Pepper with drowsy eyes as he pressed the snooze button. The Green Ninja quit his spinning and shouting as he and his tornado stood motionless. Pepper then got up from his bed and walked toward the curtains on the bed's right, pulling a rope to open them. The sun's light entered the room, causing Pepper to wince until he could shield his eyes. Pepper then started his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, combed his long red hair that went up to his shoulders, got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt, and exited his room, proceeding towards the living room for breakfast. There was a rectangular table in the middle of the room, where Pepper's breakfast had just been made. On the table's right and left sat Pepper's two adopted parents, "Mama" and "Papa" Brickolini. They were both eating "sunny-side-up" eggs. Scrambled eggs were made for Pepper since he liked them that way. "Good morning my'a angel!" said Mama with a thick Italian accent. * * * Two days later, the ship met its destination. LEGO City was big and new, as Pepper expected. But he still had that excited and nervous feeling anyone would if they were visiting a new place. The city was huge with buildings for just about any occupation. Police force, Fire Rescue, Medical Field, you name it. While taking a tour of the magnificent city, Pepper had finally met his destination. The main building of Space Police Sector Earth. As anyone would suspect, it was huge for a building owned by the greatest crime fighting organization in the galaxy. The building was painted white and had a cylindrical shape, and the whole doorway was made of black glass. Above the doorway was a huge, golden badge with a star on it, the insignia of the mighty Space Police. The nervousness and excitement increased as Pepper walked through the doors. * * * II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII Epilogue Category:Season 1